


Chrysalis

by ChrysalliaMirai



Series: Metamorphosis [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I don't wanna spoil stuff in here lol, Sometimes fluffy, Sometimes lewd, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysalliaMirai/pseuds/ChrysalliaMirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki has come out to Kageyama, now she has to come out to everyone else. Kageyama is by her side through it all but the journey will be difficult and it may drive Tsukki to her limits in every facet of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrysalis, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki has come out to Kageyama, he's glad to know that she's being honest with him, (he's also a complete pervert) but she has no clue how to come out to anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming back for the second arc of Metamorphosis! I'm so glad people are enjoying the story I've been planning for months now, it truly makes me so happy to see each and every view that comes through! ! Please enjoy!!

A quiet March evening, Tsukki was in Kageyama’s arms. Her heart was racing faster than it had any other time they’d kissed before. Hot tears ran down both of their faces. In between sobs Tsukki managed to utter out a few words.

“Don’t….tell anyone...yet…”

He brushed her hair back off her brow and smiled through his foggy eyes, “I could hardly tell anyone that we’re dating...do you really think I’d be able to tell them this?”

Tsukki let out a small laugh as she wiped away her tears, “I guess you’re right, aren’t you?”

_I can’t believe he’s really okay with me….he’s….perfect._

~~**~*~*~**~~  
_Tsukki...I’m so glad she finally talked to me that day at the training week…. I was so scared that first time we talked there. I knew that she was different…_

“You really are incredible, Tsukki.” He kept running his hand through Tsukki’s blonde hair, it had started getting a bit unruly, it was nearly down to the base of her neck now and she had started using a headband to hold her bangs back similarly to how Asahi had a few times. She blushed lightly as she pushed her head up against his neck and clavicle. 

_Cute.._

Kageyama, nearly forgetting that Tsukki had just told him that she was leaving the volleyball team, kissed her on the head and untangled himself from her. 

_If I don't get dressed I'm gonna end up getting too into it...I mean, she did offer to do all that stuff before._

He began thinking about Tsukki touching him again and quickly pulled the blanket off the bed to cover himself.

“What are you doing?” she laughed and flopped onto the bed after he moved out of her way. 

“I'm uh...well..”

“Oh...heh” Tsukki smirked as she realized what Kageyama was trying to hide. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

_What a pervert._

“So after a tearful confession you're getting horny? You know you're the worst, right?” she stood up and made a step towards her boyfriend. 

“I-I'm...uh….well...you know…” Kageyama couldn't do much else other than sputter out sounds, being completely caught in the fact that he was picturing Tsukki going down on him now. 

Tsukki reached out her right hand at Kageyama’s chest, placing it just above his nipple. She pushed him back and back and back, just before he was against the wall she whispered into his ear. 

“This is gonna be a lot hotter than the first time I pushed you up against a wall.”

Kageyama let out a small gasp as he felt his back press onto the wall of Tsukki’s bedroom. She started off with kissing on Kageyama’s neck, right where she had her head just moments ago as she cried, sneaking in a few nibbles and bites. 

Tobio felt his body moving nearly on its own while she touched his chest and sucked on his neck, “Tsu...kki…” he let out in between deep breaths, “I want you….to…”

She smiled and pulled off his neck, pulled the covers off of him, which revealed his hard-on, then giggled and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her tongue and his were fighting in his mouth, his chest heaved while they kissed, her mouth was blocking off most of his air flow and Kageyama was too focused on how hot Tsukki was to remember to breathe through his nose. 

“I...I...can't…” Kageyama pushed her back in between kisses just enough to finally spit out his dilemma, “I can't breathe!” There was spit from Kageyama’s mouth dripping off of Tsukki’s lip when they finally separated. 

“What did you forget how to use your nose?” She laughed and teased her boyfriend who never seemed to lose his composure, except around her. 

_I wonder if he wants me to go down on him now...he seems pretty horny...I wouldn't mind it though…_

“Yeah maybe I did!” He huffed as he turned his head to the side then whispered, “it's not my fault you're so hot…”

“Oh ho ho, what was that? You should be louder when you praise me, Tobio.” She leaned in against him, speaking directly into his ear, grabbing him in between his legs. 

“Ah!” The boy turned a considerably deeper red than she had ever seen him be and moaned, feeling her hand up against his body.

“You gonna say it louder now, asshole?” she grabbed harder on his member. 

“Gah! Fuck! You're so fucking hot Tsukki!” 

“Kei?!” A voice rang out from a few rooms over, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. 

_Holy fucking shit. Akiteru is home? Why the fuck is he back? I thought he was gonna be at practice all night._

“A-aki? What's up?” she let go of Kageyama and motioned at their pile of clothes, her boy clothes and his. Kageyama realized quickly what this meant. She hadn't told anyone but him. He moved faster than he ever moved on the court to get her other clothes and his own. Akiteru could be heard slowly walking towards Tsukki’s room. 

“I just got home from practice but no one answered when I first yelled that I got home. You working on homework?” he was probably about fifteen feet away from the door. Kageyama finished pulling on his shirt, Tsukki was having more trouble getting dressed again because she had to fully disrobe and didn't want her boyfriend to see. 

“Tobio….turn around while I finish….actually, go stall him about his volleyball team.”

~~**~*~*~**~~

Kageyama burst out of the door as soon as he heard a way he could help. Akiteru was much closer than he sounded though. Rice went flying into the air as the two collided outside of Tsukki’s bedroom. 

“Shit!”

“Haha don't worry about it….kage...uh...what was it again? Sorry...I know you've been hanging out with Kei a lot lately but he doesn't talk to me much about things other than volleyball...he hardly even tells me about that anymore….”

Kageyama winced when he heard Tsukki’s brother talk about her like that, calling her a guy. 

_No wonder she doesn't talk to you much….you're too overbearing._

“Yeah...Tsukki...has uh...been struggling lately.” 

“He lets you call him that? He doesn't let anybody ever call him that! Hardly even Yamaguchi! Wow you must be close!” Akiteru patted Kageyama on the shoulder like they were best friends. 

_Stop calling her that…._

Kageyama began getting more and more fed up with him, “Let me help you clean this up,” he was short and cold with his response. 

“Oh don't worry about it! I'll clean it up in a second once I talk to Kei,” his smile shined bright as he pushed Kageyama out of his way and walked into Tsukki’s room. She was sitting on her bed, a book about dinosaurs in her hands, wearing a loose white v neck shirt and black sweatpants. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

“Hey Aki,” she spoke quietly and in a harsh tone.

“Hey! You reading about dinosaurs still? Even with a guest here?”

_Ugh go away._

“Yeah we're just hanging out, probably gonna go grab some food in a bit.”

“Oh cool! I didn't mean to intrude, but I just wanna invite you to come play with my team again to practice! Kageyama told me you were struggling a little again!”

_Fucker….now he's got a reason to bug me. I can't go there. They're all gonna call me a guy. I can't tell him yet though. I don't know what to do._

“Yeah….I'll think about it...I don't know if I wanna waste my time.”

“Oh…” he was dejected at the tone in Tsukki’s voice, let alone the words she spoke.

Just then Kageyama popped into the room, “Tsukki! Hinata and Kenma are already at the restaurant we gotta go!”

_Oh my god he was actually helpful Holy shit he really is perfect._

“Well we best be going then. See you later Aki.”

She stood up and set down her book on the bed, she could tell that her brother knew he was being avoided but she didn't care. She couldn't tell him then and she didn't know what else to do. Running was her only option.

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally going to be so lewd....but it felt like it worked so I just went with it! ! I don't know if I'll be doing any other chapters that are as lewd for awhile, so please don't expect that! ! I hope you come back next week for the next chapter! !


	2. Chrysalis, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kageyama go to the diner to meet up with Kenma and Hinata after getting out of Tsukki's house, and away from Akiteru. A night that was supposed to be relaxing for Tsukki and Kageyama is turning out to be anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give fair warning here, this arc is going to have some difficult scene that are going to deal with people coming out, obviously from the past two chapters. That means it might be hard to read, though I'm going to try to keep it from getting too emotional/heavy. 
> 
> On that note, please enjoy this chapter! I look forward to seeing everyone's feelings about how the story is turning out!

Tsukki took a large gulp of her water and set down the glass firmly upon the corkboard coaster on the small diner table. 

“So with the third years leaving…” Hinata started as he looked down at the large parfait he ordered, it was more of a banana split sundae than a parfait but he was still pretty excited about the food even though he was trying to be serious for once.

_They aren’t the only ones leaving though…_

“That leaves a lot on our shoulders, Kageyama,” Hinata turned on his fierce glare and looked at his setter, the key to his success. Then he turned his eyes to Tsukki, someone he still wasn’t very close to, but wanted to be closer to, especially knowing the relationship Kageyama and Tsukki had. 

When his eyes met Tsukki’s he started to smile the big goofy smile he always seems to have when he’s around Yachi.

_Maybe he’s not so bad after all. Tobio did trust him with knowing about our relationship… maybe I’ll try to talk to him next._

“Hey, Shouyou….” Kenma looked up from his Playstation Vita, today he was playing Monster Hunter, “If you’re gonna talk about your volleyball team the whole time I don’t wanna be here,” Kenma was anything but warm when he spoke, cutting straight to the point with a bored tone of voice. 

“Oiiiiiiiiii! I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to get all into it right away! But that’s all I’ve been thinking about lately! I can’t believe we’re gonna be second years! And Kenma it’s gonna be your last year! That’s so exciting!”

_Oh christ there’s that annoying energy he has, how do any of them handle that? So bothersome…_

~~**~*~*~**~~

Kageyama looked at his small cup of ice cream, he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth but he wanted to make sure he ordered something since everyone else had. Kenma got some type of chocolate cake concoction, he wasn’t quite sure what it was and Tsukki got a chocolate crepe plate with whipped cream. While Kageyama was examining all the food on the table he felt something against his upper thigh, when he looked down he could see Tsukki’s long, slender fingers on his leg. Upon looking at Tsukki, he could see that she was getting annoyed, or was it anxious? 

“So why exactly are we all out here together? I wanted to spend my night inside.” Tsukki tried to keep herself composed, despite being glad that she didn’t have to be home with Akiteru badgering her about his team. She just wanted to be away from volleyball. 

“Well jeez Mr antisocial. I just wanted to hang out with Kageyama again since he’d been busy with a certain someone so often when he wasn’t at practice,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Tsukki. He didn’t even realize that he’d done anything wrong yet, but there’s no way that he could’ve. As the words left his mouth, Tsukki clenched her hand against Kageyama’s thigh.

_Ah...that’s why._

He put his hand on hers, gently tickling her fingers, “Well it’s not my fault that I’m not always into hanging out with someone that’s a polar opposite of myself, Hinata,” Kageyama put on a weak smile. He had to stay strong here for Tsukki otherwise this escape could end up worse than the situation they just ran from at Tsukki’s home.

“Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Hinata said in a matter of fact tone and chuckled as if he had just realized that he and Kageyama are totally different people other than the fact that they both play volleyball. 

“Plus you’re always with Kenma now, aren’t you?” Kageyama inquired.

“Yeah we hang out a lot now! I mean, its usually over skype so it’s a little different and he’s usually playing games but yeah!” Hinata nudged the cat-like boy in the booth next to him as he spoke, “he even plays games when we meet up, I’m kinda used to it now,” Hinata laughed and took a bite of his dessert.

_I wonder if they’re together. Would that be rude to ask? If I ask…. Hinata might say something about me and Tsukki being together in front of Kenma… I can’t risk that._

“So you two are together?”

_Tsukki!_

Kageyama’s eyes flung open and he spit out the bite of ice cream he had in his mouth. Kenma even looked up from his game. No one said anything for a few moments.

~~**~*~*~**~~

_Why’s everyone so quiet? Hinata can’t possibly think it’s weird…. He still thinks I’m a guy, plus, if he’s gonna be all hyperactive I’m just gonna try to tear him down until he shuts up for good._

Hinata looked at Tsukki, dumbfounded, he looked the way he did when he first got his quicks blocked back at the tournament the previous year in the spring. The orange haired boy didn’t know what to do and his brain seemed to be running at a million miles an hour, but in a different way than it usually does. 

Kenma seemed to be waiting for Hinata to answer too, seeing as how he was no longer looking at his game until a depressing tune played, signaling that his character had died, “Well, shit,” Kenma turned off his game and set down his Vita, “I guess I’ll answer for him since you’ve broken my Little Giant--”

“No! I’ll answer!” Hinata’s energy came flying back all at once. He was yelling loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

“Dumbass! Hinata calm down!” 

“Sorry! I just! Didn’t wanna make it seem like I don’t like Kenma!!” 

“You’re still too loud!” People in the restaurant were starting to turn and look at their group. 

_Oh god that backfired so badly…._

Tsukki shrank in her seat, being so tall it made it hard for her to hide but she tried her best. 

“Eeh??” Hinata was still loud, but slowly he got to the right volume again as he spoke, “So Kenma and I are just best friends but I kinda confessed to him before and he told me that he didn’t want to...you know…” he started blushing and getting too quiet for anyone to hear. 

“Basically, once we get to college then we’ll date, but til then I don’t feel like dealing with the distance,” Kenma finished for him and patted the distressed Hinata on the head.

_Huh...I guess we all have our own different struggles...I never really...thought of people other than the ones that really affect me._

“So, what about you two?” Kenma went right after the thing Kageyama was scared of. 

_So he hasn’t even told Kenma? That’s good. He really must be able to keep important things secret. Good…_

Tsukki looked over at her boyfriend, her hand still on his leg, and he at her. Kageyama smiled at her slightly, it was the same smile she had seen him make when he perfected his newest quick with Hinata for the first time on the court that day back in Tokyo. She smiled back at him.

They both began to speak at the same time.  
“Yep! She’s my girlfriend!”  
“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.”

Everyone at the table heard Kageyama speak, Hinata and Kenma looked puzzled more than anything.

He didn’t realize what he’d done until he felt Tsukki’s fingernails dig into him like claws, he turned his face towards her’s. 

Tsukki looked as if she had just seen a terrible, terrible crime scene. She looked as if her stomach was going to come up out of her throat. Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes behind her glasses.

_What have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! Please come back next week to see how everything else in the diner unfolds and to see how Tsukki deals with getting ready for her second year of high school!


	3. Chrysalis, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diner scene has gotten out of hand and Tsukki has to make a decision, will she come out to Hinata and Kenma, or will she act like Kageyama just flubbed his words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Sword Art Online: Lost Song this week and I am definitely not releasing this chapter on time because of that! You should all go play it! Its really cool and you can actually fly in it!   
> Anyway, this chapter is a whole lot honestly and I'm glad that it came out the way it did but it's pretty heavy again, hopefully this whole arc won't end up that way....

_I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe._

Tsukki let out a huge sigh and sucked in as much air as she could, her nails still digging into Kageyama’s leg.

_My face feels so hot. I think...I’m crying? I can’t see very well...are my glasses still on?_

She touched her face and felt around for her glasses, sure enough, they were there. She looked down and took them off. She began to rub the glasses with the bottom of her shirt, a few tears fell down out of her eyes and onto her hands as she cleaned off her glasses.

_Why aren’t they saying anything? Are they waiting for me to….correct him? To...say that he’s an idiot for wishing I’m a girl? But….I am a girl…. I… I am a girl._

“Tsukishima...are you...okay?” Hinata spoke in a smaller voice than he had the entire night, he spoke slowly and delicately, “I’m sure that idiot didn’t mean to call you a girl...he likes you just the way you are! He’s even told--”

“Shut up you dumbass. Tsukki,” Kageyama gripped her hand harder, she looked up through her tears and even though her view was foggy and blurry, a combination of having been crying and not having her glasses on, she nodded at him, “Come outside with me.”

_He likes me the way I am? That means….the way I really am….not how I am at practice….not how I am here….right?_

They both stood up and walked quickly to the door, they were holding hands, it was the first time they had ever held hands in public. Kageyama was flustered and angry about the entire ordeal that had just unfolded, and knowing that it was his fault, he needed to fix it. He knew she wasn’t ready to tell Hinata about anything yet, much less Kenma. 

Kageyama pushed open the door and led Tsukki out, they took a quick left and stood near the back of the building so they could get a bit of privacy. 

“I’m so sorry, Tsukki….I was just…” Kageyama started to get a lump in his throat, Tsukki still had her head down as he talked to her so she couldn’t see the struggle he was having trying to find the right words, but she could definitely hear him stuttering, “I was so happy that you told me who you really are that I forgot that other people didn’t know...I’m sorry…”

_You’re really happy, right? You aren’t lying to me...about wanting to stay….with me….?_

Tsukki raised her head and brought her right hand up to her face to place her glasses back on her nose. Once situated, she opened her mouth to speak, but when no words came out she decided to just pull Kageyama close to her. He was shocked that she was being so affectionate out in public, even though they were tucked away safely from most people’s eyes. 

“You’re….okay with me….right?” She spoke in a hushed tone into Kageyama’s ear as they hugged, she had stopped crying and finally began to gain her composure. 

“Huh?! Of course I am! Tsukki….you’re so important to me….do you think these past 7 months have meant nothing to me? I don’t care...if you’re a guy or a girl….but I do care if you don’t let me help you through the hard things in your life,” Kageyama had never sounded so sure in anything in his life. He knew he was falling in love with Tsukki and he was finally willing to start admitting it in the bottom of his heart.

“T-thank...you…” Tsukki sniffled and ended their hug, she took his hand into hers and they walked back towards the entrance, “I have to tell them, but I trust Hinata...for some reason he seems like he...would be understanding.” 

Kageyama nodded at her and they both reached out to open the door, she smiled and let him open the door for her, “Ah, the King is opening the door for a peasant, what a turn of events.” 

“Oh shut up you dumbass.”

They laughed as they entered the restaurant again, Hinata was screaming and laughing about something, when they got closer they saw that he’d spilled his parfait all over the table.

“What the hell did you do now?”

“Well, bakageyama, I happened to have gotten a challenge from Kenma saying that if I could touch the fan above our table he’d pay for my parfait….so, I naturally jumped up and touched it! But….on my way down I….well…. hit the table and sent the parfait into the air,” 

“So now not only do I have to pay for his stupid dessert, I have to deal with the waitress coming over every 30 seconds to make sure that everything is okay and that he isn’t hurt,” Kenma seemed even less enthused than he typically did, which was a surprise to everyone in the scene.

_I guess Kenma got Hinata to think about something else while we were gone….which was nice of him….but I probably still have to explain why I blew up like that….right? Maybe I can make it a little less dramatic now that he did that…._

After they cleaned up everything and got the table cleared of Hinata’s mess, they all sat down and began to talk again.

_Here it goes…._

“Hinata, Kenma…” Tsukki started off slowly, she was trying to stay calm while she spoke, though her mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, “I guess I ought to...explain what happened earlier.”

“Oh? You don’t have to unless you really want to,” the orange haired boy let out his enthusiastic voice to let Tsukki know that she didn’t have to do anything at all, that it would all easily be forgotten in a moment’s notice if she wanted it to be. 

I….I’m gonna have to do it eventually, now’s as good a time as ever.

She braced for the possible backlash and started speaking.

“I’m not a guy. I haven’t been a guy. Kageyama is the only one who knows, and now you two. I...don’t want to leave the volleyball team, but I’m going to have to. It hurts every time anyone calls me a boy, it hurts having people think I’m some big scary guy with blonde hair on the volleyball team. I just….can’t deal with being around all the guys in the locker room anymore….I’m...a girl.”

Her voice started to break and she started to breathe harder towards the end of her confession, Kageyama put his hand on her leg this time, a small show of ‘I’m here for you’ while she let the words flow out of her mouth. 

Hinata smiled once she finished speaking, “That’s great! You ought to talk to Yachi! You can stop playing and be another manager! Plus think about how cool it would be! Having the tall blonde girl and the short blonde girl duo manager team! Karasuno would be the coolest team ever!”

_Is he really that much of a dimwit? That’s all he has to say?_

“Huh, that’s it?” Kenma was bored again of the conversation at hand.

“I...I guess it is…” 

“See? I told you that they’d be fine with everything.”

“No you didn’t! You didn’t say anything at all!”

Kageyama and Tsukki began to have a lover’s quarrel at the table when Hinata broke the two of them up and suggested that they all go home to chill out after the eventful night that had just taken place.

“Yeah I guess we ought to go, it’s probably getting pretty late for Kenma to be going back to Tokyo, right?” Tsukki started to stand up from their table and pulled Kageyama out of the booth as well.

“Oh no he’s staying the night!” Hinata smiled from ear to ear as he said it, he looked more happy than a kid in a candy shop. 

“Kageyama! Call your parents! I want you to sleep over too!” 

_They’re not even dating! There’s no way I’m letting them get ahead of us!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tsukki is so cute when she gets all competitive, I can't wait to write more of her getting to show people just how cool and better she is than everyone else!!


	4. Chrysalis, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second year has officially started and things are starting to look up for Tsukki and Kageyama!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter more light hearted than the last couple chapters, and I just love writing more of Hinata now!! I'll be honest I was very scared to write him into the story at first because he's SO energetic and that's so different from Kageyama and Tsukki, so I thought it would be more difficult but it's starting to come naturally!! Please enjoy this week's chapter!

“So this is our first time spending the night together outside of volleyball trips…” Tsukki blushed, Tobio was next to her, he was only wearing his shorts, she was nestled into his left armpit with her head on his shoulder. 

It was dark out, it was just past midnight, the blankets were covering the two as they laid in her bed, the only light in the room was coming from the small dinosaur nightlight she had since she was young. Tsukki traced Tobio’s chest muscles and kissed him on the cheek, he turned red, he wasn’t used to her being so affectionate yet.

“I...wouldn’t mind doing this more often...staying over, I mean.”

“That would...be nice…” they both paused between their words, knowing that they couldn’t be super flagrant yet about their relationship, especially because Tsukki still had to come out to her family. It was almost like they both had the same thought at the exact same time.

“I can help you talk to Akiteru sometime.”

“Can you help me talk to Aki?”

They both giggled, Tobio moved his right arm to run his hand through Tsukki’s hair, then he pulled her up into a light kiss. 

_Everything’s going to be okay._

~~**~*~*~**~~

Tsukki brushed her hair back and pulled it into small ponytail, she’d been growing it out since September, now the new school year was starting. That means new first years on the volleyball team, she hadn’t told anyone anything yet. It had been a month since she told Tobio, Hinata, and Kenma. Since that night she’d gotten a lot closer to Hinata, despite the fact that his energy was draining and annoying to her still. She buttoned up her school shirt, placed her headphones around her neck, looked in the mirror to make sure she looked okay, not girly enough to make it obvious that she wasn’t a boy, but not masculine enough that she felt ugly, grabbed her bag and left her room. 

“I’ve gotta talk to Hinata.”

She closed her front door and started off for school. The sun was shining through the clouds, the sky was bright and blue. There were flowers blooming all around her as she walked. Tsukki didn’t normally focus much on the details around her when she walked to school, but today felt different.

It was a new year.

A new start.

“Vrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrt!” Tsukki’s phone started going off in her pocket.

_Tobio doesn’t usually text me in the morning before school...I don’t really feel like checking it unless it’s him anyway…_

“Vrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrt!”

_Ugh it’s not even a text….someone’s calling me...this early. It definitely isn’t him…_

“Vrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrt!”

“Fine!” She pulled out her phone and pressed the Receive Call button before she even looked and spoke sternly into the phone nearly at the same time, “What do you want?”

“Gosh Tsukki...such an unpleasant way to start the new year, you should try to be more energetic! Its so nice out right now!”

She could hear the wind blowing through the phone, Hinata was calling her as he biked to school. 

_He’s such a pain…_

“So I was calling cuz I..uh...didn’t wanna make things weird for you in front of the new first years that might join the team.”

“Uh huh.”

“So I...told Ukai that you might not be coming for the first few practices at least.”

“What the hell? I didn’t ask you to do that!” Tsukki knew deep down that he was trying to help her, and it made sense that she wouldn’t have to introduce herself incorrectly or anything right away, especially to the first years, but now she had to explain why she’d be missing practice.

“Yeah...I uh...I know! So that’s why I’m calling you!”

“So what did you tell him I was missing for?”

“Well, I said that you were...uh...injured.”

“Oh Christ. As soon as he sees me I’m screwed.”

_He doesn’t think anything through at all does he?_

“Yeah but that’s only if you can’t fake a foot injury!”

“I’m hanging up now, I’ll see you at school. Meet me before first period by the gate okay?”

“Huh? Okay!!” Hinata was still screaming into the phone when Tsukki hung up.

_He is such a fucking pain...what a dumbass…_

~~**~*~*~**~~

“Woah! Your hair! Its in a ponytail! So cool!” Hinata was so loud when he saw Tsukki walk up to the school gate, she winced at his high pitched voice, but when she heard what he actually said her face turned a lightly dusted pink.

“T-thanks...I thought it looked cute...since it’s getting so long now, it gets in the way sometimes.” She smiled and tucked a piece of hair that fell out of the ponytail behind her ear.

“Yeah!! It totally is!” Hinata suddenly got quiet before continuing, “but I can’t be too loud, Kageyama might find out I’m complimenting his girlfriend….”

She was taken back for a moment, she still wasn’t used to people calling her a girl out in public, but it made her as happy as when Tobio first asked her out, “you’re always too loud...dumbass…”

“Oh so you’ve picked up on his lingo now too...that’s cute,” Hinata chuckled and teased her about using Tobio’s typical insult. After she got him to stop she lowered her voice and got much more serious.

“I’ve been thinking about what I want to do with the team, and before you came up with your ridiculous plan to get me out of practice, I decided it would be….cool...if I became a manager with Yachi, like you suggested back then.”

“Oh!!! Alright!!!!” 

“What are you dumbasses yelling about this early in the morning?”

“Excuse you, he was yelling and I am NOT a dumbass, shithead.” Tsukki scolded Tobio while the three of them walked into the school. Tsukki looked back towards the gate just before the door closed behind them, she saw the flowers all in bloom and the wind blowing through the trees. 

She was starting her second year of high school, her boyfriend on her right, and her far-too-energetic new best friend on her left. She couldn’t be more excited about where things were going in her life. She finally felt free. Or rather, she knew she would be free, very, very soon.

Looking forward, she saw students all walking to class, third years, second years, and first years, all mixed expressions of happiness, fear, excitement, boredom, then out of the corner of her eye, she saw one person stand out. 

It was Yamaguchi. She hadn’t seen him at all except for at practice, their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and in that split second she could feel his sadness at the fact that they were falling away from each other. She kept walking a few steps then she knew she had to do something.

“Hey, Tobio, Hinata, I’m gonna head to the bathroom really quick before we go to class, go on ahead,” she turned around and headed back for Yamaguchi.

“Okay!! Don’t fall in!” the orange haired boy laughed an uproarious laugh at his own joke and kept walking with Tobio.

After they made a gap between themselves and Tsukki, Tobio started to talk to Hinata, “that isn’t the direction for the bathroom. Yamaguchi was back there. This is gonna be a mess…”

Tsukki didn’t show up to her first class that day.

Or the second.

Or the third.

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week we'll find out what happened to Tsukki after meeting up with Yamaguchi!


	5. Chrysalis,  Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukki finally talk again, he's more than a bit upset that Tsukki has left him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda cruel to Yamaguchi so I'm sorry if you really like him! Please try to enjoy it still!

Yamaguchi had never been the type to be violent or abrasive, so the fact that he had shoved Tsukki up against a locker when she came up to talk to him was quite a shock to her. She was expecting tears or him acting as if they hadn’t been growing apart. 

“Why haven’t you talked to me at all Tsukki?!” He scrunched his face up to hold in the waterworks that were begging to come out. Tsukki had never seen him this upset, she honestly couldn’t believe that he was acting this way. It wasn’t her fault that she had started to fall for Kageyama, it wasn’t her fault that she was a girl, it wasn’t her fault that Yamaguchi couldn’t be what she needed in a lover.

“Y-yama-”

“Shut up! I don’t even want to hear the lie you’re gonna tell me! I….I know….” the tears began to flow out of Yamaguchi’s wide eyes, down his freckled face, and onto his school uniform. Tsukki raised her left arm and brushed her hand across Yamaguchi’s cheek, quickly wiping one of the droplets off his face, he blushed and looked her in the eye, she gave him a small smile and pulled him close to her. Tsukki was never the first to show affection, but she knew that this was what Yamaguchi needed. He cried hard onto her shoulder and before they knew it, the bell to signal the beginning of first period had gone off.

“There’s a lot you don’t know, Yamaguchi, and I need to clear that up with you, from my own lips,” she whispered into his ear before taking his hand and leading him to the door of the school. 

_I guess this is one way to make sure I don’t have to show up to practice tonight…_

~~**~*~*~**~~

They both sat on Tsukki’s bed, there was no one in the house, they shouldn’t have been there either. 

Yamaguchi steeled himself before he broke the silence, “Tsukki, I know you and Kageyama have been hanging out lately...but why haven’t you been talking to me like you used to?” there was a slight bit of vitriol in Yamaguchi’s voice, but Tsukki wasn’t able to ascertain if that was because of him being angry or sad, so she wasn’t quite sure how to answer.

_I should probably tell him everything from the beginning...I mean...I don’t really need to, its not like him and I were ever a couple, but I guess I’ve been a shitty friend as of late…_

“Do you remember when I started really trying to play volleyball at the Tokyo Trip last year?”

“Of course I do...I had never felt more excited than I did when I saw you enjoy yourself on the court!”

“So why is it any different now that I’m enjoying myself off the court?”

Yamaguchi flashed back to the conversation he had with Kuroo that night last summer. Kuroo made it clear that he would rather have Tsukki happy than be forced to do something she didn’t want to do, even if it was something he wanted her to do. Kuroo was stronger than Yamaguchi, he was kinder, and he cared more about others, but Yamaguchi was selfish deep down. 

Yamaguchi had never liked taking risks, so he always stayed safe and walked the same path as those in front of him, never breaking out and doing things for himself, so now that he was being left alone, he wasn’t sure who to follow anymore. He was losing himself as Tsukki was finding herself. 

“Because I’m nothing without you!” 

“You’re not nothing….you’re just….not-”

“Not important! Not unique! Not good enough! Not….Kageyama…”

“Quit it!” Tsukki stood up and towered over Yamaguchi as he sat on her bed, she pushed him down and got on top of him, her knees straddling his hips, his eyes were filled with terror as she leaned down close to his face, “you need to shut your mouth and listen.”

Yamaguchi nodded quickly and covered his mouth as he gasped at the rapid movements Tsukki had made. 

“Kageyama asked me out 4 months ago, in December. We had been hanging out once a week for about 4 months prior to that. He never saw me the way you do, and I never saw him the way I see you,” she was concise with her words, trying to make it faster and less painful for Yamaguchi, though she wasn’t sure if it was working, judging by the faces Yamaguchi was making. 

“How...do I see you?” 

“I’ll get there,” she leaned back away from his face, making the space between them a bit more comfortable, while still straddling him, “Kageyama had never been with a guy before, he doesn’t like guys at all… that’s one of the reasons I wanted him, a reason that I could never be with you in a romantic way after all.”

Yamaguchi was confused and hurt by Tsukki’s words, he never wanted them to stop being friends just because he liked her. He had lost to Kageyama, and now he lost his best friend. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out at all.

Tsukki put her right index finger on Yamaguchi’s lips to shush him, he blushed at the contact then got angry at himself for still getting excited while he was being made to listen to how the love of his life was choosing another boy over him. 

_I don’t think he’s catching on to anything I’m saying at all...I’ll...shift gears._

“You don’t like girls at all, right, Yamaguchi?”

Taken aback by the seemingly out of place question, Yamaguchi stuttered as he answered, giving an affirmative “Y-y-yeah,” before waiting patiently for Tsukki to respond.

“So what if I was a girl? Would you still love me?”

“We….wouldn’t have gotten as close….we would have never hooked up...I don’t understand what the point of this is.”

Tsukki ground her hips against Yamaguchi’s crotch and ran a hand through his hair, “Well, aren’t you getting aroused now?” Tsukki smirked slightly then got off the freckled boy, “Wait here.”

Tsukki grabbed her phone and checked the time, it was just before the start of third period. She needed to speed this process up and get back to school, she needed to talk to Kageyama and Hinata.

_This is really turning into a mess...I don’t get why I can’t just say it to him…. I told him everything about Kageyama….This should be just as easy, oh fuck it. It’s Yamaguchi, he won’t do anything crazy._

Yamaguchi was staring up at Tsukki’s ceiling, he was clearly bewildered and feeling lost. Tsukki snapped her fingers to get him to realize he needed to pay attention, he quickly shot up and looked at her. 

“Yamaguchi, I’m quitting the volleyball team, at least playing on it.”

“What?! Why?! You’re such an incredible athlete!”

“Because girls can’t play on the men’s volleyball court.”

“G-girl…? What are you talking about Tsukki?” Yamaguchi began to tear up again.

“I’m….not...the boy you thought I was. Don’t you get it?” Tsukki felt herself starting to get choked up as she finally spoke to her best friend about what she had been hiding deep inside for years, “I didn’t think of the team as just a club because of Aki like you thought…”

“You’ve been lying to me about everything this long?”

The two weren’t having the same conversation, clearly just letting everything out that was in their minds.

“I only think of it as a club because I couldn’t get serious knowing I’d have to leave as soon as I came out.”

“But you….you….I..” Yamaguchi couldn’t get anything of substance out of his mouth, the Tsukki he grew up with was gone and he had no clue what to do.

“Are you...okay with me?” 

“Being a girl? Or do you mean keeping everything away from me forever?! I….could’ve helped you….but you threw me away for him….” Yamaguchi shoved Tsukki out of the way as he ran out of the room and out of her house.

_God...what a mess…_

Tsukki proceeded to take a quick shower and got dressed again in her boy’s school uniform, then headed back to school. If she walked quickly she would make it in time for lunch break, where she could regroup with Hinata and Kageyama. 

She took out her phone and saw 2 new messages, one from Kageyama and one from Yamaguchi.

“Text me after you finish talking to Yamaguchi.”

_He’s always so cold sounding in his texts...he should work on that._

“Just you watch, Tsukki, I’ll be an even better player than you or Kageyama could ever be, then you’ll see that I’m more than worth your time.”

Tsukki chuckled then spoke out loud to herself, “I guess there’s lots of things that can fire people up….you better fill the hole I leave when I quit the team, dumbass.”

~~**~*~*~**~~

Tsukki made it just after lunch break started, once she found Hinata and Kageyama, they all decided to have lunch together. 

“So I missed the first 3 classes of the new year, but I told Yamaguchi everything. He’s pissed as hell, but I don’t think he’s gonna tell anybody before I do.”  
The three sat and ate lunch before going back to class, they all went back and forth about pointless things until Tsukki remembered at the last minute that she wanted to talk to Yachi next.

“Here’s her number Tsukki! Good luck!!” Hinata entered Yachi’s number into Tsukki’s phone and patted her on the back.

She scoffed at him for touching her without asking and Kageyama scooted closer to her, quietly speaking into her ear, “No need to give him that evil look you give me, you know, I thought that was a special perk I got for dating you.”

She blushed and quickly turned her head and planted a small kiss on Kageyama’s lips, no one in the room saw, it was so quick, except for Hinata. He turned bright red, and Kageyama nearly dropped his jaw to the floor.

“Things like that are the special perks you get for dating me, Tobio.”

Tsukki smirked and started to clean up her lunch while she looked out the window of the classroom at the beautiful blue sky.

_Maybe everything can still be alright…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Come back again next week! !


	6. Chrysalis, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki gets a chance to talk to Yachi, but she's far too anxious to get it done with any tact whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hey so, it's been almost 2 years since I updated this story. My personal life has gone through a huge amount of changes, I've moved, gotten multiple new jobs, etc, but that doesn't mean Tsukki's story deserves to die! 
> 
> This is a chapter that's been burning in my head nearly that entire time, begging to find its way out and onto this website. 
> 
> Here it finally is, Tsukki musters up the courage to talk to Yachi. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll look forward to finishing this journey with Tsukki and I over the coming months. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued interest.

 

~~**~*~**~~

“hey its Tsukki, I know you don't have my number I got yours from Hinata and I was wondering what you were up to today”

_That's….not gonna work._

She began deleting the message, then started typing again. And again. And again. And again.

_This really shouldn't be this hard...I mean, sure, I haven't really talked to Yachi at all, or any girls for that matter now that I think about it…_

“hey”

A few minutes passed. Her phone went off. Tsukki was glad she was in the bathroom still, instead of class, because somehow her phone's ringer was on full volume. After fumbling with the phone to turn the volume off she opened up the message.

“What's up!”

_Wait does she know my number? Is she not bothered by getting texts in class? Are all girls this laid back? Isn't she usually all frazzled at practice?_

Tsukki was starting to draw herself into a tizzy thinking about all these things. She decided that if she's already gone through messaging Yachi and she knows her number, asking to meet after classes were over for the day wouldn't be too weird.

“can we meet up today?”

“I'm a little busy...club stuff”

“oh yeah...that” Tsukki was less than thrilled to think about anything to do with the team, she knew she should be going there too, despite everything.

Another 5 minutes passed, no new messages from Yachi came in. Tsukki took this as a sign to go to the rest of her classes for the day.

~~**~*~**~~

_I can't believe I'm doing this, especially with how the rest of today has been._

Tsukki was walking to the gym, she was certain she'd get there first as she had left her final lesson early on account of a “bad stomachache” which wasn't entirely untrue, due to all of her stress from earlier. As she neared the gym she could hear someone inside, the footsteps were light and quick. Hinata couldn't possibly be there that early, he never skips class. Everyone else stepped too heavily for it to be them.

“AAAAAHHHH!” a massive thud rang out after Yachi screamed out and fell flat on the floor, in perfect sight of Tsukki. She ran into the gym to make sure the tiny girl was okay.

“What the hell happened in here?” balls were all over the gym, as well as Yachi’s bookbag and school uniform lying off to the side. She was in a cool black track jacket and pants combo, similar to what Kiyoko would normally wear at practices.

_That's right...the 3rd years are gone now…_

Tsukki thought back to the times she had spent with the team over the past year, how she pushed herself, how she met Kageyama, fell in love with him...fallen out of love with Yamaguchi. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the memories rushed back in full clarity.

“WaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Tsukki quickly snapped out of it when she was jolted back to reality by another harsh scream from Yachi, “you don't need to cry!!!!!! I'm okay!!!!!”

_Jesus christ she's louder than Hinata sometimes, maybe this was a bad idea._

“I...uh…” there was an awkward pause, Tsukki was looming over the smaller girl still, trying to find words to explain why she was getting emotional, “sorry, I just kinda remembered something. I'm glad I got here early, I was hoping you'd be here right away.”

“Oh yeah,” Yachi awkwardly giggled and started sitting up, “I usually get here first. And as for the mess… I was trying to practice some volleyball stuff but it's hard to do alone, and my shoes were untied and I ended up here.”

Tsukki stood up and offered Yachi a hand. That's when Yachi seemed to realize what Tsukki said earlier.

“Wait why did you hope I was gonna be here early?”

“So we could talk, I asked what you were doing after school earlier…” her voice trailed off.

“That was YOU?!? I had no CLUE who was texting me that's why I refused to meet up!” Yachi started laughing uproariously, then had a second realization, “Where'd you get my number? And you haven't been to practice in months...we all thought you quit!”

_Here comes the hard part I guess…_

Tsukki fidgeted with her hands for a couple moments before responding.

“Yeah so, about that...Hinata gave me your number cuz I uh...I'm quitting the team and you're kinda the only girl I know and I uh…”

“Oh my god” Yachi froze up entirely.

_Oh my god this sounds like a confession doesn't it? No one but Hinata and Yamaguchi know I'm dating Kageyama. Fuck._

They could hear other people coming towards the gym, Tsukki started to panic.

“Look this isn't what it seems like, please trust me and come with me I'll make it fast.”

“You'll make it fast…?!”

_Oh my fucking god._

“Yachi, you're great, but I don't like girls, please,” she motioned towards a back exit of the gym. Yachi sighed with relief and agreed to go, after all it had to be important if Tsukki was showing her face in the gym after ditching practice for so long.

~~**~*~**~~

“I can't explain everything right now but...just please hear me out,” her voice started to warble.

_I can't believe I'm gonna fucking cry in front of her, this is ridiculous._

“I mean, I'll always be your manager, Tsukishima, of course I'll listen to you,” she was sincere and soft with her words. She knew what it was like to have no one to go to, and despite not knowing yet what Tsukki was going to reveal, she could tell that she needed to be there.

The two smiled at each other.

Tsukki started to cry, hard and loud.

Yachi pulled the other girl in and held her closely as she cried. It really was an odd thing, Tsukki was so much taller than her, she couldn't even rest her head on her so she just awkwardly stood there and sobbed.

“I have to quit the team I can't be in there anymore with all of them.”

“Why not? What's going on with you lately?”

“I...I just…Kageyama and I have been together since the Tokyo trip,” she stumbled through her words and kept crying.

“That's great! Why has that got you down? No one is gonna judge you for that! You don't have to leave over something like that!”

“Yamaguchi hates me now…”

“What? Because he likes you?”

“Because I-” she choked on her own tears for a second, “I lied to him, to everyone, for so long…”

Yachi started running her hands up and down Tsukki’s back to comfort her, she'd helped other people out when they cried before but never someone quite the size of Tsukki so she was worried she wasn't being much help.

“If you lied about something, I'm sure it was for good reason, you shouldn't worry about that, he can't hate you!”

The back door to the gym opened quickly. Kageyama ran out and darted his head back and forth before noticing the two girls. He sighed in relief, they both did too, worried it might have been someone that Tsukki was hiding from.

“Tsukki you never answered my texts, I wanted to walk you home from school before I came back for the club, I was so worried,” he took a few steps toward them and reached out to pat his girlfriend's head.

Still not breaking out of Yachi’s hug, Tsukki replied, “I haven't really looked at my phone since I texted her after lunch”.

“Should I go inside? I don't want to get in the way if you two need to talk,” Yachi thought maybe she couldn't help anymore.

“No, Tsukki needs you, right?”

“Yeah, the truth is...I need your help. I...have to leave the team because I realized I'm...not like them. I'm not a guy.”

Tsukki started to cry again, Kageyama wiped away a few of her tears, then tried to decipher the face Yachi was making. It was some kind of smile that was twisted in between happiness, laughter, and nervousness.

“W-w-what am I gonna do?” the anxious Yachi that could barely help the team at all from last year had resurfaced. She usually stammered when she would get overwhelmingly scared but it hasn't happened in so long, and she wasn't too sure why it was happening now because she was more than happy for Tsukki to be getting more comfortable with herself. Maybe it was because she was worried she wouldn't be as helpful as needed. That's what she decided to conclude it as.

“Just help me learn more girly stuff...you're so cute, I need that and more if people are gonna ever think I'm a girl…” her voice was somber and full of pain.

Then, nearly in unison, Kageyama and Yachi both rang out, “but you ARE a girl!” Yachi went on to explain that she would love to help and she'd do anything she could to do so.

“Yachi...will you call me Tsukki from now on?”

“I'd love to.”

The two girls smiled at each other as they finally brought their hug to an end.

Kageyama walked Tsukki back home and kissed her on the forehead before heading back to the school for practice.

Tsukki reached up and touched where he had kissed her, she couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you so much.”

 


	7. Chrysalis, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kageyama finally have some time alone for the first time since the new school year started. Needless to say, there's some catching up that they want to do, even if it might be dangerous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter! There's a handful of throwbacks to the very early chapters so I hope you will all appreciate them!

It had been a long time since things felt stable for Tsukki but as she began to completely avoid the volleyball team, save for Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama, she felt more able to pursue her transition. At home hadn’t changed much, but that’s only because she was so distant from everyone before, there wasn’t anything that could really go differently there unless she were to pursue a new bond with her parents or fix things between her and Akiteru.

“Tsukki...I miss you,”

“I miss you too sweetie,” she blushed into her cell phone, her boyfriend on the line was doing the same.

“It’s weird not having you on the team...everyone keeps asking Yamaguchi about where you are,”

“Well that’s never gonna yield any answers,” Tsukki let out a small laugh at how clueless everyone still was.

“I know, but... he knows about you doesn’t he? I’m worried he’ll say something…” Kageyama seemed unusually concerned.

“You think he’s got the guts to do that?”

“He’s changed a lot in the time you’ve been gone. He’s...way more determined. He trains harder than anybody now it seems. The first years are really taking to him too...I’m just worried for you, is all,” he went on for what felt like years to Tsukki.

“I don’t really give a shit what he’s doing, to be completely honest,” her voice cold and clearly starting to get annoyed.

“Sorry.”

Minutes passed before anyone broke the silence.

“Can you just come over here? I want to spend time with you like we used to, I’m sorry I cut you off like that,” Tsukki really was sorry, but she just couldn’t handle the thought that Yamaguchi was finally taking the team seriously just because she was gone.

“Yeah, I’ll come over after practice is over today, oka-”

“BAKAGEYAMA GET OFF YOUR PHONE!!!! LET’S PRACTICE ALREADY!!!!!!!!”

_God that little pipsqueak is still so energetic…_

“Well, you heard him...I gotta go. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

~~**~*~**~~

 

“God what took you so long?” Tsukki opened the door for Kageyama and hurried him in the door, it was already starting to get dark.

“Hinata is a brat, you know that,” Kageyama and Tsukki seemed to flip moods from earlier, with him being annoyed and her being concerned.

“So he made you set a hundred times for him after practice ended or something?” she was holding in a grin, trying to at least.

“How’d you know?” he started to pout upon noticing she was almost laughing at him.

“You think I didn’t notice when he’d make you do that last year?”

“How could you have? It was always after practice…”

“Ah, so you never noticed.”

“What are you talking about?” Kageyama was trying to puzzle out what she had to have meant but wasn’t getting anywhere at all.

“Just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I couldn’t see you, silly.” Tsukki grabbed onto his hand and pulled him towards her, “I’ve been watching you for a long time, that’s all you need to know, okay?” She kissed him lightly and held him against her chest, “and I don’t plan to let you go anytime soon.”

“Tsukki...what if your brother sees us like this? Shouldn’t we go to your room or something?”

“I don’t care,” she kept holding him. She kissed his neck and bit the bottom of his ear. He winced at the sudden sharpness of her teeth. Before he knew it, she had pushed him up against the door of the house.

“I’ve missed smelling you during practice, Kageyama,” her hands began to explore his body, until she heard footsteps coming around the corner.

“Kei, who’s at the do-”

They didn’t have enough time to move. Akiteru could clearly see Tsukki eclipsing Kageyama against the door. He just stopped in his tracks and stared, jaw dropped at what was going on in front of him. The next few moments seemed to play in slow motion for Tsukki. She spun around and started to move towards her room, taking hold of Kageyama’s wrist as she walked, almost like she were pulling along a dog on a leash.

“Kei! Get back here!”

She slammed the door behind her.

 

~~**~*~**~~

 

“I guess I should’ve listened to you… sorry,” she looked down at the floor as she apologized.

“It’s okay, there’s no way you could’ve known he’d be right there,” he led her over to her bed and sat down next to her, “besides, sometimes I wish I could just start kissing you like that.”

“What?”

“Uh..well….I mean..” he stammered and blushed up onto his ears.

“You haven’t looked this red since that night in the showers way back in Tokyo.”

“S-shut up..”

“Why should I?” She leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time than before. She, once more, slid her hands underneath his shirt and eventually pulled it off, breaking their kiss for just enough time for Kageyama to breathe.

“I love you so much Kageyama.”

“I love you too.”

She pushed him down and got on top of him while she kept on kissing him. Kisses trailed down from his lips to his nipples to his belly button then just to button of his pants. Kageyama was wriggling with pleasure all along the way while Tsukki giggled to herself at his overly excited response.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Tsukki teased her boyfriend and started to cup his crotch as she breathed down onto the bulge that he was hardly even trying to hide at this point.

“Y-yes..” Kageyama had covered his face with a pillow so she couldn’t see how much of a tomato he’d turned.

“Well I’m certainly not going to do it if you’ve got that keeping me from seeing your cute mug,” she snatched the pillow out of his hands and slid back up to his face. She kissed him and bit his lip as she backed off then went back down to her previous position.

 

~~**~*~**~~

 

“Holy fuck it’s late, Kageyama get up!”

Kageyama slinked over to his phone, mostly undressed except for his boxers and one sock. He opened his phone and with a gasp saw the time; 2:26AM.

“I’m calling my parents, there’s no way I’m going to be able to get home this late,” Kageyama started dialing before thinking anything about the fact that he just invited himself over to spend the night at Tsukki’s.

“I guess I don’t mind you sleeping here with me,” Tsukki faked a pout and crossed her arms like some kind of spoiled little sister from an anime.

“I- uh..sorry, I meant is it okay with you if I stay over?”

“As long as you hold me while I sleep,” Tsukki grinned at Kageyama and blew him a kiss.

“Of course,” he kept looking at his phone, and noticed that he actually had received a message from his parents. Opening up his texts he quickly became very puzzled.

 

Text Message: Received 4 Hours Ago

Mom:

Tobio.

We hope you’re okay. Tsukishima Kei’s brother called us and said you got caught in the weather on your way over to the Tsukishima residence after practice. We will see you tomorrow.

Get home safely.

 

Kageyama got up off the bed and started walking out of the bedroom before turning back to Tsukki, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and call leave them a message, I’ll be right back,” he forced a smile and tried to figure out why Akiteru was covering for him and Tsukki.

Tsukki sat in her room and waited for Kageyama for a minute or so before she got off the bed and changed into a different set of pajamas.

_I wonder what he thinks of stuff like this…_

She was previously just wearing her boyish sweatpants and an old practice t shirt, but she had wanted a reason to break out her new sleep clothes and couldn’t think of a better reason than her first sleepover with her boyfriend. She slipped into the light green short shorts with dark green dinosaurs printed all over them, they were tighter on her butt than she thought they’d be.

_Maybe a medium was a bit too small. The top better fit or I’m gonna be pissed._

The shirt was the same print but with a big T Rex head in the middle, it was an oversized tee that was meant to cover the shorts entirely, but on her it only covered them about 3/4ths of the way. Nonetheless, she looked cute and she was happy to have something girly to sleep in finally.

After checking herself out in her mirror and taking a selfie, she made her way to the bed. As she sat down, Kageyama came back into her room.

“Hey, you know, walking around my house in just your boxers isn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

Kageyama looked down at himself and blushed, he’d completely forgotten what they had done before because he was so focused on the text he got from his parents. He hadn’t even realized that he was in his boxers even though he had just gone to the bathroom.

The boy dashed over to the bed and jumped under the covers quicker than Tsukki had ever seen him move on the volleyball court, “you look really cute in those, Tsukki,” he smiled and held the blanket up for her to get under with him.

“And you look cute in those too.”

Kageyama was the big spoon that night despite their height difference, and Tsukki felt like the happiest girl in the universe.

~~**~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost too lewd for me to write to be completely honest, so I'm sorry if that cut-off after the build up was annoying!! You have to remember this is a teen and up story! See you next time :3c


End file.
